


On dit que les contraires s'attirent

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Cliche title, Fire, Flash Fic, Gen, Ice, M/M, Opposites Attract, cliché symbolism, fire & ice
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le feu, la glace : tout les oppose, tout les rapproche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On dit que les contraires s’attirent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men the movie – X2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Iceman’ Bobby Drake, ‘Pyro’ St-John Allerdyce  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/déni  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel et de la 20th Century Fox ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** oui, je sais que l’idée est horriblement clichée – mais au moment où j'ai écrit ça, peu après la sortie du film elle ne l’était pas encore trop ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Saint-John Allerdyce, Johnny Boy, Pyro le magnifique, l’autre espèce de pyromane sans cervelle, tête brûlée – "tu te crois mieux, he, pauv’ givré ?" - il passe son temps à le chercher, et il le lui rend bien. C’est que, ça semble incroyable qu’ils se soient trouvés, en premier lieu : le Feu et la Glace, opposés et complémentaires ; ils ont toujours besoin de se mesurer l’un à l’autre.  
Pas qu’ils se détestent, bien au contraire. Leur petite rivalité les rapproche plus que l’amitié qui unirait n’importe quels autres garçons de leur âge. (Ils dézingueront celle qui osera avancer qu’ils sont des âmes-sœurs : non mais he, ils ne croient pas à ces trucs de gonzesses !)

Et parfois, Bobby se demande, la chaleur qu’il ressent quand ils s’affrontent, la fièvre qui court dans ses veines malgré son contrôle du froid, est-ce bien un effet des pouvoirs de Johnny ? ça ne peut pas venir de lui-même, n’est-ce pas…  
Il se rassure quand ils se frôlent et que Johnny frissonne : oui, ça ne peut être qu’une histoire de pouvoir. Bien sûr… Mais alors, pourquoi Johnny lui aussi a-t-il l’air d’avoir trop chaud ?


	2. Fancy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour pimenter les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des trucs _fancy_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men Movie II  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Bobby Drake x ’Johnny’ Saint-John Allerdyce  
>  **Genre :** kinky  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel & Warner Bros, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Entre le feu et la glace, que de sensations." »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Entre le feu et la glace, que de sensations opposées. Et quand elles se rejoignent, quelles étincelles elles créent !

St-John n’est capable que de manipuler du feu déjà existant, pas de le créer ex-nihilo et pas de faire n’importe quoi avec la température de n’importe quel objet, mais c’est déjà beaucoup. Et Bobby jurerait que ses lèvres, ses mains sont plus chaudes que celles de n’importe qui d’autre.

Ils ont exploré à fond le coup du glaçon. Maintenant, ils se proposent de tordre la flamme d’une bougie et de jouer avec la cire.


End file.
